Family Ties
by meburleson
Summary: Just another day at work, til Annie sees someone she wants to avoid. When a family member Annie hasn't told anyone about reappears in her life, how will she be affected? Can she get away before he notices her? What happens when she has to explain her actions to Auggie? Slight changes will be made to each character's given timeline to make this alternate universe.
1. It's Not a National Secret

**Author's Note: Disclaimer-I do not own either show. Don't own any of the characters either.**

It was an atypical day for Annie Walker, today she was working at the Smithsonian. She had to keep up appearances. Her "real" job, as a covert CIA spy insisted that she have a cover job that she could claim she had whenever asked about her career. Of course, that meant she actually had to work that job from time to time. It was exhausting. She could be on a mission for several days or even weeks, and then come back and instead of getting a couple days off to rest, she could have to go to the museum to work. Her job there wasn't hard, just paper work or walking around speaking with colleagues about this piece of artwork or that artifact that "just came in". She had to make sure the Smithsonian employees believed she worked there. If anyone ever came looking for her there, she wanted to make sure no one said "Annie Walker? Name doesn't sound familiar." As it was, she was usually out of the office "on assignment" to acquire new items for the museum.

It was an atypical day for Annie Walker, today she was working at the Smithsonian. She had to keep up appearances. Her "real" job, as a covert CIA spy insisted that she have a cover job that she could claim she had whenever asked about her career. Of course, that meant she actually had to work that job from time to time. It was exhausting. She could be on a mission for several days or even weeks, and then come back and instead of getting a couple days off to rest, she could have to go to the museum to work. Her job there wasn't hard, just paper work or walking around speaking with colleagues about this piece of artwork or that artifact that "just came in". She had to make sure the Smithsonian employees believed she worked there. If anyone ever came looking for her there, she wanted to make sure no one said "Annie Walker? Name doesn't sound familiar." As it was, she was usually out of the office "on assignment" to acquire new items for the museum.

Working in acquisitions for the Smithsonian was indeed an ingenious idea and one that Annie found to be enjoyable, but it was still exhausting. Today, for example, she had been working 9 days straight. She had spent a week in Italy on assignment trying to take down a terrorist organization bent on trying to take down the transportation system in Washington, DC. Their headquarters was in Naples. It had been a lot of work following the suspected members of the group, photographing them, then sending all information she could to Auggie, who would task himself with identifying them and learning everything he could about them. Upon arriving back, she was informed she needed to spend some time at the Smithsonian, at least three days. Today was day two.

At least the Smithsonian wasn't too terribly far from headquarters. That meant that Auggie could take an extra-long lunch and join her for lunch. He didn't mind visiting the Smithsonian while she was working. Before he went blind, Auggie used to love visiting the many museums, monuments, and memorials that Washington, DC had to offer. Now his love of the sights had been renewed since Annie came into his life. Hearing her talk about all of the artifacts and artwork in the museum brought them to life for Auggie.

They had ate their lunch quickly and were walking around a familiar exhibit of the Air & Space museum chatting about their weekend plans when suddenly Annie stopped, side stepped and unexpectedly turned into Auggie causing him to almost trip over her and fall forward. Annie's quick turn and change in both momentum and course in the opposite direction prevented him from falling.

"What the—Annie? You know you can't make sudden turns without telling me." Auggie said both concerned and slightly annoyed as she literally dragged him along with her. Annie had not done anything like that since, well, ever. She had been a great guide for him from the first moment they met, only forgetting once that she needed to guide him on her first mission. "Are you avoiding someone?" he asked as he noticed her pace quickening.

When she didn't answer him, Auggie just followed, stumbling a couple times (which also never happened when Annie lead him).

Finally, Annie stopped walking and put his hand on the back of a chair. He took a seat and waited patiently for Annie to speak.

"I'm sorry Auggie." Was all she said. He had expected more of an explanation than an apology.

"It's okay, Annie, as long as you have a good reason for your actions. Care to explain why you suddenly became incapable of guiding me with your usual grace?"

"I saw someone. Someone I have not seen in years and do not care to see now."

"Okay? And that would be?"

Annie paused. She really did not want to get into this. It was something she never mentioned to anyone. She never talked about, not even with Danielle. However, it was Auggie, she could trust him with anything and she did kinda owe him for the poor judgment a couple minutes prior. She really should have warned him of her sudden movements and quickened pace. She always prided herself on being one of the few people Auggie would let guide him unassisted by his cane.

"Ummm, well. It was my brother." Annie said at almost a whisper as if it were a national secret.

"Wait, what!? You have a what? Annie, you never told me you have a brother. Is he a secret?"

"Well, it's not a secret per say. He is my twin brother. We didn't get along well. He is a genius and mom always preferred him to Danielle or I. He always needed special attention. We haven't seen or spoken to one another since mom and dad divorced. Danielle and I went with dad and he stayed with mom. They lived in Las Vegas last time I saw them."

"Wow Annie! How did I not know this? I've looked at your file a hundred times, but never saw any mention of a brother, let alone a twin. What is his name?"

"Well, you would have known about him if you looked at my birth certificate. It states that I was born a twin. The CIA never questioned me about it and I never volunteered the information. I get a Christmas card with his picture in it every year from mom, who insists on writing and telling me _all_ about him. That is the only way I knew what he looked like now. But there he was, looking at the space ships. I should have known I couldn't avoid him forever. His name is Spencer Reid." Annie was highly annoyed that he kept questioning her when she clearly did not want to talk about this, but he had not made a scene when he could have as he stumbled behind her during her get away.

"Wait, why is his last name different than yours?" Auggie asked very curious about this unexpected topic of discussion.

"Our mom is a paranoid schizophrenic; she insisted they changed their names when the divorce happened. She was afraid our dad would try to take Spencer away from her. Just another reason we grew apart. But Auggie, I really don't want to talk about this right now. I am exhausted and still have a day and half more work before I can relax. I promise we can continue this conversation another time." Annie answered as if it were the most normal thing in the world to change your last name just to avoid your ex-husband. More questions arose in his mind that he would for sure ask later.

"Okay, Annie, but I'm going to hold you to that promise. Now point me in the direction of the door and I will head back to work myself." Auggie was not quite ready to trust Annie with leading him. She still sounded preoccupied by whatever was going on with this brother of hers.

"When you stand up, take five paces to the door. Afterwards, turn left and the exit will be about forty paces ahead. I'm sorry for treating you badly earlier. I know you trust me to guide you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Walker, consider it forgiven, but not forgotten. Just don't make a habit of it and I expect to hear more about this Spencer Reid in the next couple days." At that he headed towards the door sweeping his cane from side to side to make sure his path was clear. Auggie could not wait to hear more about this brother of hers. He knew Annie was great, he could only imagine what a twin brother might be like. So many questions arose as he considered all the possibilities that this Spencer Reid created.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Should I write more? If I do, the next chapter will be Spencer's POV. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going yet, but I think it has a lot of potential. Feel free to point out any grammarspelling errors, I do my best to catch them, but its hard when its your own writing (well, at least it is for me, maybe others don't have that problem). Also, if you have any suggestions, please feel free to give them, I would love to hear from anyone and everyone!**

**I know I have another story I'm working on and probably have people wanting more of (although, I'm not sure if theres much interest or not due to lack of reviews). This one popped in my head one day and I decided it had to come out before I could write more of "Twist in Fate". Another chapter will be added to "Twist in Fate" no later than Sunday. Maybe even more than one chapter.**


	2. Does Pretty Boy have a Crush?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

The case was finally over. The trip to Texas had been a long one and the whole team was glad it was over. The serial killer was finally caught, but not before he killed ten people in an attempt to bring back his father with what he believed to be blood magic. Now the agents were slowly trickling out of the office to head to their respective homes.

Spencer Reid was sitting at his desk waiting for Morgan to pass by. He was hoping he could finally convince his best friend to come with him to a museum. Derek Morgan always seemed to have something else to do every time he asked. Reid wasn't sure if he really did have other plans or if he just didn't want to come with him, but that didn't cause Reid to give up on his mission.

He loved perusing any museum, but what he enjoyed more was sharing his love of history with other people. He frequently took his coworkers to various museums. For him, it was about the sharing of knowledge, a past time he rarely got to revel in as a kid. No one wanted to spend time with the know it all little kid several grades ahead of those his own age. But now, his knowledge was a tool used to find serial killers by the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI.

Today, he had finally convinced Morgan to let him take him to the Smithsonian. He had been asking him for years and for once, Derek didn't have "other plans". They had just gotten back from a case when he asked him.

"Hey Morgan. Wait up." He jogged after Derek as he approached the elevator at the office.

"What's up, Pretty Boy?" Morgan replied in his usual manner.

"You know, "pretty" is a term to describe that which one thinks is beautiful. Its subjective use has had a variety of meanings throughout history. Derek, am I to assume you find me beautiful?" Reid stated with a smile that caused Morgan to blush slightly. "I was hoping you'd accompany me to the Smithsonian tomorrow. It's not the weekend, so I figured it would be less likely that you had previous plans." Reid added before Derek could respond to his teasing. They both got into the elevator and headed to the parking garage to head home.

"Well, it just so happens I don't have any plans. There's nothing I'd rather do kid."

"I know you like to sleep in on your days off, but I thought, if we started our day at like 11am you'd be willing to hang out with me? Wait, did you just say you didn't have plans? Is that a yes?"

Morgan chuckles at Reid's obvious surprise. "Don't be so surprised Kid. It's a plan. I'll meet you there. Text me the deets." Morgan replied as he got off the elevator to head to his car.

The next morning, Reid got up at his usual time, 7am and dressed in black slacks, a white long sleeve shirt and a green vest. Reid knew that wearing these clothes would get a comment from Morgan, but he didn't care. Despite what everyone thought, this was how he dressed, whether he was at work or not. He didn't really know what it was to dress to relax. After eating a breakfast of poached eggs, sausage, and toast, Reid decided to walk to the nearby bookstore to see if they had any new books that might interest him. Even though he could read the books in just a few short minutes each, he always bought the books he was interested in and sometimes even ones he wasn't. He wanted to contribute to the continued support of physical books in this new digital age. Since the invention of electronic readers, Reid had noticed a significant drop in the purchase of books and it disturbed him.

After buying five books from the bookstore, two about American Commercialism, one about Immigration Statistics, and the other two about the histories of Scottish Royalty, Reid walked back to his apartment to get everything ready to meet Derek.

Driving into Washington, D.C. in the middle of the day on a Thursday felt strange. Reid was used to making this trip either insanely early in the morning or late in the evening if the team was called back to the office after going home. He arrived at the Smithsonian about ten minutes early. If he knew Morgan as well as he thought he did, he wouldn't be early.

Reid had a plan for making sure Morgan enjoyed himself today. He knew the Smithsonian's museums inventory as well as he knew his own apartment, and probably a lot better than the employees that worked there. Reid planned on showing Morgan artifacts and exhibits that would be of high interest to him. He wanted to start at the Air and Space Museum and then head to the Natural History Museum. Of course, there were other museums that were part of the Smithsonian Institution of Museums, but these were the two he thought Morgan would find most enjoyable.

As Reid was waiting outside the Air and Space Museum he began to think Morgan was going to be a no show. He had texted him this morning to meet him at the Air and Space Museum, but he had not responded. Perhaps he had overslept? Just as he was contemplating calling him to see if he was still coming, he finally saw Morgan walking toward the entrance.

"Hey kid, let the knowledge partaking begin." Derek said clasping his right hand on Reid's left shoulder as they walked together to the museum's entrance.

Together, they walked around the Air and Space Museum for the next hour. Morgan was interested in the exhibits significantly more than Reid had anticipated. Reid was pleased to be able to share his knowledge of the exhibits and their history with Morgan. He was also surprised when Morgan added some of his own knowledge of the artifacts as they walked around.

Reid was excited when they finally arrived at the exhibit he was most excited to see. It was new to the museum only recently and not even Reid had seen it yet. The _Discovery_ shuttle had only arrived a month earlier at the Museum.

"Look Derek, it's the _Discovery_ space shuttle." Reid said excitedly as they approached the 165,000 pound space shuttle. "Did you know that Discovery spent exactly one year over 39 missions in obit and logged 148,221,675 miles on its odometer?"

"Yeah Genius, I did know, well most of that. I've actually always been interested space travel. It was always a way to escape what was going on in my life as a kid."

Reid smiled as they continued to walk around the space shuttle. He was grateful for coming when they did. The museum was surprisingly slow right now. Usually the museum was full of school aged kids at this time, perhaps it was a holiday from school or something that prevented a lot of field trips. There were only a few people walking around.

As Reid looked around the exhibit, he was surprised to see someone he thought he knew. Of course, he couldn't be sure, but based on aging statistics he thought there was a good chance it was her. As Reid studied her, unfortunately the concentration didn't go unnoticed by his friend. Not only did Derek notice Reid's distraction, he also noticed the cause of the distraction.

"Well, what do we have here? Who's the lovely lady? Does Pretty Boy have himself a crush?" Morgan asked playfully.

"Ew, gross, no, nothing like that." Reid stated frankly as he went to looking at the space shuttle again. "Eileen Collins was the first woman to pilot an American spacecraft."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, hold up Kid. You're not getting away that easy." Morgan stated putting his hand on Reid's chest to stop him. "Who is the girl? And why did she just run away at the sight of you?" Reid had not noticed this since he had turned around before she saw him, but it didn't surprise him that she would run away.

"Just drop it Derek. It's not something I like talking about. Plus, it probably wasn't her." Reid said side stepping around Morgan.

Grabbing Reid's arm to stop him, "Look Kid, if you really don't want to talk about it, that's cool, but you know I can find out what you're hiding. Whatever just threw Dr. Spencer Reid off enough to make him loose all concentration has to be a big deal. So either spill or one phone call to Garcia will do it for me."

"Morgan, its nothing. I thought I saw my sister. I can't be sure though. I haven't seen her since my dad left when I was seven." Reid began to fidget with the Museum directory he had been carrying around, not that he had needed it to know where things were in his favorite Smithsonian Museum.

"How old was she then?" suddenly extremely interested in what Reid had to say.

"Seven" Reid said biting his lip. He really did not want to be having this conversation.

"Wait. So she's your _twin_ sister?" Morgan said surprised. He had known Reid for a long time and Reid had never mentioned having a sister.

"Yeah." Reid stated nondescriptly.

Morgan stood for a few minutes just looking at Reid. "So you have a sister you never told me about?"

"Well, technically, I have two sisters I never told you about. For all I know I have nieces and nephews I don't know about too. I'm not close to either of my sisters. When my parents got a divorce, they went with my dad and I stayed with mom. Mom changed our name to keep my dad from finding us. She always thought my dad would try to take me away from her. I think my mom knows where Annie and Danielle live, but I've never asked her about them. That women I just saw looks like she could have been my sister. But I have no way to confirm that."

"Wow. Reid, that's intense. Why haven't you ever told me that?"

"It never came up. Can we just go back to enjoying the museum? I don't even know that was her. We have a lot more artifacts to see and we should probably grab lunch soon too."

"Sure Kid, but you know this discussion isn't over, right?" Morgan teased.

"Yeah, I know. Later. For now, let's head to the Natural History Museum. We can stop by the vending machines for a sandwich on the way." Reid said eager to leave so the mention of his family could be forgotten for the day.

He didn't think Morgan would let this go, but he had to hope his museum buddy would at least let it go for now so they could continue their day as planned. One thing was certain; Annie Walker had once again managed to squirm her way back into his life, despite his attempts to prevent her from ruining his life again.

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to update. Life has been in the way a lot lately. I do not know yet where the story will go next. I know Annie/Reid will meet in the next chapter, I just have not decided yet how/why that will happen. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Thank you for any reviews, follows, and favorites!**


End file.
